hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2022 Atlantic hurricane season (Prism55)
The 2022 Atlantic hurricane season was an unusually active season, with 29 depressions forming. 26 of these depressions became named storms, 18 became hurricanes, and 7 became majors. This was among the most active Atlantic seasons on record, only topped by the 2005 Atlantic hurricane season, which had 31 depressions forming. The season was very destructive. The storms Fiona, Shary, Tobias and Virginie caused the most damage and deaths of the season. The season broke multiple records. Despite the fact that the season had less tropical depressions (29 compared to 2005's 31) and storms (26 compared to 2005's 28), the 2022 season had more hurricanes (19 compared to 2005's 15) and major hurricanes (13 compared to 2005's 7). The season is one of the few seasons to have a storm in the month of April, along with the 1992, 2003 and 2017 seasons. It's storms broke even more records. Most notably, Hurricane Tobias smashed many records. It underwent the most rapid intensification ever observed on any tropical cyclone in the world, going from a strong tropical storm to a powerful Category 5 hurricane in mere 4 hours. It became the strongest Atlantic hurricane in terms of wind speed and atmospheric pressure (beating 1980's Hurricane Allen and 2005's Hurricane Wilma, respectively). It is also the deadliest and costliest Atlantic hurricane as of now, and spent the longest time as a Category 5 in history, at 4.25 days. Hurricane Virginie spawned over 106 tornadoes, the third most for any Atlantic hurricane, only behind 1967's Hurricane Beulah and 2004's Hurricane Ivan. Hurricane Martin became the longest lived Atlantic hurricane, at 41 days and 3 hours, crushing the previous record of 27 days,18 hours set by the 1899 San Ciriaco hurricane. Season summary TBD Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:450 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2022 till:01/01/2023 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:22/04/2022 till:26/04/2022 color:TS text:Alex from:14/06/2022 till:21/06/2022 color:TS text:Bonnie from:03/07/2022 till:07/07/2022 color:TS text:Colin from:06/07/2022 till:09/07/2022 color:TD text:Four from:14/07/2022 till:24/07/2022 color:C1 text:Danielle from:17/07/2022 till:22/07/2022 color:TS text:Earl from:19/07/2022 till:28/07/2022 color:C4 text:Fiona from:26/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 color:C3 text:Gaston from:02/08/2022 till:12/08/2022 color:C1 text:Hermine from:02/08/2022 till:15/08/2022 color:C5 text:Ian from:03/08/2022 till:08/08/2022 color:C2 text:Julia from:03/08/2022 till:04/08/2022 color:TD text:Twelve from:03/08/2022 till:17/08/2022 color:C3 text:Karl from:04/08/2022 till:13/08/2022 color:C2 text:Lisa from:05/08/2022 till:15/09/2022 color:C4 text:Martin from:07/08/2022 till:15/08/2022 color:TS text:Nicole from:14/08/2022 till:27/08/2022 color:C5 text:Owen from:15/08/2022 till:20/08/2022 color:C4 text:Paula from:22/08/2022 till:04/09/2022 color:C3 text:Richard from:29/08/2022 till:12/09/2022 color:C5 text:Shary from:01/09/2022 till:02/09/2022 color:TD text:Twenty-one from:03/09/2022 till:17/09/2022 color:C5 text:Tobias from:04/09/2022 till:12/09/2022 color:C4 text:Virginie from:07/09/2022 till:24/09/2022 color:C3 text:Walter from:07/09/2022 till:13/09/2022 color:C2 text:Alpha from:14/09/2022 till:24/09/2022 color:C4 text:Beta from:16/09/2022 till:21/10/2022 color:C1 text:Gamma from:12/10/2022 till:17/10/2022 color:TS text:Delta from:21/12/2022 till:27/12/2022 color:TS text:Epsilon bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2022 till:01/05/2022 text:April from:01/05/2022 till:01/06/2022 text:May from:01/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:01/12/2022 text:November from:01/12/2022 till:01/01/2023 text:December Storms Tropical Storm Alex TBD Tropical Storm Bonnie TBD Tropical Storm Colin TBD Tropical Depression Four TBD Hurricane Danielle TBD Tropical Storm Earl TBD Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Deadly Seasons Category:Above-Normal Hurricane Season Category:Destructive Seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane season Category:Hypothetical Atlantic Hurricane Seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Seasons